powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forced Kin
"Forced Kin" is an episode from season four. In this episode, the Powerpuff Girls must team up with Mojo Jojo to stop an alien force from enslaving the Earth. Synopsis When an alien force proves too intelligent for their fighting strategies, the girls consult Mojo Jojo, to better understand the mindset of a villain. Plot Townsville is being invaded by an alien, and the Powerpuff Girls go to inspect. When they see the alien Mothership they first tried their Starburst Ray attack, only for the alien ship to copy the move, and defeat them once. Next, Blossom suggested Wing Attack Plan R, only for the ship to once again copy the move and defeat them again. Finally, Blossom decided to use Plan X-Q, much to the girls' shock, seeing it hasn't been tested. However, with no other choice, they performed the maneuver, only to once again be defeated by their own technique, and this time be sent spiraling down to Earth. Blossom realizes that they may need help (much to the girls chagrin), and decided that in order to beat this evil, they have to think the way IT thinks, evil, and the only way to do that is to recruit the most evil of evil minds in Townsville: Mojo Jojo! Mojo, however, is preoccupied at a grocery store, complaining about the quality of the bruised fruit, a single egg, and a loaf of french bread that is too firm. When he says he won't pay, the store owner gets angry, only to get bonked on the head twice by the french bread, and getting laughed at by Mojo with each strike. When Mojo accepts the "compliment" of him being an "evil man-like creature", the girls show up, to try and recruit him. However, Mojo is unconvinced at first, until Buttercup explains there's an evil alien force coming to Earth, followed by Bubbles saying it'll destroy the world. When Mojo asks where the bad is in that, Blossom says, matter-of-factly, that if EARTH is destroyed then HE'S destroyed as well, to which Mojo says a simple, "Oh." Even after this fact, however, Mojo says he CANNOT help them, until the girls threaten him with the possibility that the alien force would replace him as the most evil villain. Mojo then decided to help the girls, then and there. But in order to think evil, according to Mojo, they first had to LOOK evil (i.e. wear copies of Mojo's braincap) and be mean (stomp on a bunny squeaky toy). Upon inspection of the alien forces actions in blowing a dam causing a nearby powerplant to melt down, he compliments the alien, but is focused back on STOPPING the alien thanks to the girls. Upon further inspection, the girls are told to gather smelly cheese. As it turns out, the Alien created a magnetic pole shift using two magnets, causing the polar icecaps to melt, and release a "wooly big problem" in the shape of a formerly extinct mammoth. The girls soon return with the cheese, and are told to plant the cheese on the mammoth, much to the confusion of the girls. They do so, and ask why shortly after, to which Mojo reveals that mice would be drawn in by the cheese, and since elephants are the decendantrs of mammoths, the mammoth would run away from the mice, smashing the magnet at Townsville, therefore returning the Earth to its original position. The girls celebrate till Mojo tells them to be silent, and listen for "the sound of evil." To be precise, evil brainwashing waves which brainwash a postal worker which switches the labels of two packages, one containing a video game, and one containing a missile control chip. Eventually, the two are delivered, a pair of kids get the chip, mistaking it for their videogame and inadvertantly causing a missile launch. Mojo tells Blossom to freeze the cap of an active volcano, and Bubbles and Buttercup to heat the surface of the alien ship. They do so, just as the missile, which happen to be a heat seeker is released! However, instead of heading for the volcano, like the alien intended, it heads for the surface of the ship, blowing it out of the sky. However, when the girls and Mojo leap out to celebrate, the ship releases its passenger, a massive robotic collosus (which bares some resemblance to Galactus) and in one swift move, an entire city block is destroyed, much to Mojo's displeasure, since he always wanted to do that. Next, the Collosus creates a twister, and moves it near an oil tanker, afterwhich, Mojo whispers a counterplan to the girls. However, all aspects of the plan fail: The alien removes the main shut off valve to the Townsville Refinery, causing the tornado to ignite and become a whirlwind of fire, and the alien replaces a water cannon's payload with gasoline, causing the tornado to become larger. Mojo is distraught at this and the girls try once more to face the alien head on, only to be knocked unconscious by the alien's laser, instantly rendering the girls useless as they fall to the ground like a feather. The alien then reaches City Hall, scaring off the Mayor and Miss Bellum, before destroying it and then the Townsville museum, which Mojo, again wanted to do, and Mojo becomes even angrier when the Alien begins using its version of Mojo's future weapons, the Star Ray and Transmogrifying Omnilateral Seismic Destructotron, and then destroys Mojo's Observatory. In satisfaction the alien says "Earth Creatures, the destruction of your dwelling area is now complete. I am now your new leader. And you will all bow down to me." THAT was the final straw for Mojo. After a brief feral episode, he shouts at the alien, accusing it of breaking his dreams and begins pounding the alien senseless! And with a finishing blow from an all too familiar loaf of french bread, the Alien falls to the ground, in time for Mojo to pull back its leg, causing it to pound the ground in pain! Mojo demands the alien "say it" and eventually the alien finally shouts, "YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL!!" to which Mojo replies, "AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!" With that, the Alien retreats, as the townspeople praise Mojo, especially the girls (it's unknown how they recovered so fast), telling him he did good, and saved them, meaning he was their hero, and as you can guess, Mojo is NOT happy about this, complaining and shouting that he is NOT good, but rather Evil! Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Alien Leader Minor Roles *The Mayor of Townsville *Sara Bellum Quotes :has beaten the alien senseless and is grabbing his leg :Mojo: Say it! :response :Mojo: SAY IT! :no response :Mojo: SAY IT! :Alien: YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL! :Mojo: And don't you forget it! Trivia *Despite have being produced by Cartoon Network Studios instead of Hanna-Barbera, it shows the latter's logo at the end. *In this episode, you can see that the stripes on the girls' dresses are actually belts. *This is the second time Mojo is considered a hero for doing something nice for the girls, the first time was in "Just Another Manic Mojo". Cultural References *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes his last cameo appearance in this episode. *The villain is a parody of Galactus from Marvel comics. *The satellite that the girls land on while fighting the mothership has 'Mos Def' printed on it, a reference to the rapper of the same name. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was produced in 2001 according to the credits. **This was the final episode produced before "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" entered production in October of 2001. *In terms of production order, this episode is the last episode to use the 2000 oval designs of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, which first appeared in the episode "Just Desserts". *This episode is also the last episode to have the old designs of the other characters. *This episode is the last one to use the 3D star explosion in any form. Starting in the movie, the star explosion would be axed and replaced with a series of flashes that make the girls appear in their normal poses. *This is also the last episode to use the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *This is the last episode and in fact the last animated cartoon in television history to use the Hanna-Barbera CG Swirling Star Logo. Errors *While the girls are fighting the alien ship, Buttercup's dress stripes are gone. When they crash into Earth, they are back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes where Mojo Jojo saves the day Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending